


Thunder and Lightning

by GoringWriting



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Clyde is a good bro, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, clyde lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 20:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Prompt: If uh, you're open to it, FlashWeather? Maybe au where Clyde lives, Joe's partner doesn't die but was hurt and decided to retire, and Mark is determined to win Flash over (the first time Barry tried to use lightning on him created a um -cough- spark?). "It's like thunder, like lightning, the way you love me is frightening."





	Thunder and Lightning

“For heaven’s sake Mark! Get off your ass and ask him out already,” Clyde says blocking Mark’s view of the TV and the red clad man on it.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about Clyde,” Mark says and takes a sip of his beer. 

“I swear you and Snart are so damn clueless when it comes to Flash,” Clyde says and sits down and puts his feet up on the coffee table.

“What's Snart got to do with this?” Mark asks pushing Clyde's feet off.

“You're both pining after him like love struck school girls it's ridiculous. I don't even mind if you want to date him but if I have to put up with one more longing sigh next time we fight him I'm going to lock the two of you in a bank vault,” Clyde says.

“You're all talk Clyde. I haven't seen you talking to Shawna yet,” Mark says and Clyde blushes slightly.

“That's because she turned me down and I can respect that,” Clyde says with a shrug. On the screen The Flash dodges an attack from this week’s metahuman and Mark wishes it was him out there fighting against The Flash.

“I don’t get where this infatuation came from. One minute you can’t stand his overly chipper personality and the next minute you’re about ready to change your name to Mr. Flash,” Clyde says and Mark can’t fight the blush that rises to his cheeks and he looks away.

“You’re going to say it’s stupid,” Mark says.

“Tell me. I promise I won’t,” Clyde says and Mark sighs.

“He threw a lightning bolt at me and there were...um…”

“Spit it out already.”

“There were sparks between us,” Mark says and Clyde rolls his eyes.

“Duh, of course there were. That’s how weather phenomenas work,” Clyde says and Mark gets up to toss his beer into the glass recycling.

“Clyde stop laughing at me,” Mark says and heads out to see if there’s anything worth stealing. Clyde watches his brother go and pulls his phone out and dials a number and smiles softly. 

“Hey Shawna, I’m sorry for calling so late, but how do you, Lisa, and Hartley feel about helping me set my Brother up?” Clyde asks and he hears a chorus of agreement from the other end and Clyde smiles. Mark has no idea what’s coming.

XXXXXXXXX

“Mark, go and get the last of the cash,” Clyde yells over the sound of the alarm and Mark goes in and grabs the last back of cash from the bank vault they were in the process of robbing when Lisa accidentally triggered the alarm. He hefts the bag over his shoulder and makes his way towards the door only to find the Flash there blocking his exit.

“Mardon, robbing another bank? Doesn’t it ever get boring?” Barry asks stepping into the vault.

“I don’t know, you make things pretty interesting,” Mark says and can practically hear the facepalm that Clyde would be doing if he had heard how idiotic that line sounded.

Barry opens his mouth to respond but the vault starts to close and he zooms out into the hall. The vault door closes right in Mark’s face.

“Shit! Mark can you hear me?” Clyde asks banging on the door but there’s no response. Hartley cues the security camera inside back up and they see Mark pressed into the corner of the vault hyperventilating,

“Shit!” Clyde says hitting the vault door. Barry phases through the door and goes over to where Mark is.

“Hey, Mark? I need you to look at me,” Barry says and kneels down in front of Mark. Mark looks up at him and Barry puts a hand on his shoulder to ground him. Mark takes a deep breath and looks up at him.

“Wha…” Mark says and Barry pulls him into a hug.

“Just breathe, and then we can find a way out of here okay,” Barry says and Mark nods slowly and Barry helps him to his feet.

“Clyde’s worried sick. He doesn’t know what was going on with you,” Barry says and Mark looks at the ground.

“I don’t like being trapped places with nowhere to go,” Mark admits and Barry rubs his back.

“I can try getting you out the same way I got in. I’ve done it before,” Barry says and he wraps his arms around Mark’s body and phases them through the floor and then speeds them to where the other Rogues are and Clyde immediately pulls Mark away from Barry and starts whispering to him and Mark pulls back and stares at him and walks away with a huff.

“Mark! Wait, I’m sorry!” Clyde calls after him as the door to the bank slams shut and Clyde dashes off to follow him.

“What was all that about?” Barry asks looking at Hartley and Lisa.

“Mark’s into you. Clyde was trying to set the two of you up and I am not dealing with all this without alcohol,” Hartley says and he and Lisa take off with Shawna who Barry had forgotten was there and they’re gone in the blink of an eye. Barry sighs and wonders what is it about him that draws in the evil. All he wants is a nice person to go on picnics and museum dates with, preferably ones where he doesn’t have to wonder if they’re casing the place for the future.

A week later he arrives a a reported robbery to find Clyde standing there without a single stolen item and in civilian clothes. “We need to talk man to man,” Clyde says and Barry zooms him out to the forest where he had taken Snart all that time ago.

“What do you want to talk about?” Barry asks.

“I want you to ask Mark out,” Clyde says and Barry sputters a little.

“Um why? I mean Hartley said he was into me but to that extent? Plus how do you even know I’m into guys like that?” Barry asks.

“I caught you staring at his ass,” Clyde says and Barry feels his cheeks heat up.

“I…”

“Look, I know Mark can be a bit rough around the edges but deep down he’s a decent guy. You’re the only person he’s ever been interested in in his entire life. You don’t have to do anything except ask him out. From there it’s up to the two of you,” Clyde says and Barry sighs and nods. One date with a supervillain great.

“Wait a minute, I can’t date him as the Flash,” Barry says.

“Look Barry Allen, your identity is the worst kept secret. We’ve all known since you saved Henry Allen from the Tricksters,” Clyde says and hands him a slip of paper with Mark’s number.

When he gets back home after patrol Barry takes a deep breath and types out, ‘hey this is Barry Allen...yeah that Barry Allen...I was wondering if you want to maybe go to the movies on Friday with me.’

The hour it takes for Mark to respond with a yes is the longest wait of Barry’s life but it’s there and the next day Mark arrives at his door with a bouquet of flowers which Barry quickly puts in water before heading out.

“So, what do you want to see?” Barry asks as they walk down the street and Barry shivers a little. Mark immediately noticed and hands him his jacket.

“You can control weather and yet you still do the gentlemanly thing? That’s sweet,” Barry says.

“I don’t like using my powers like that. I don’t know enough about meteorology to mess around with the weather like that. I don’t know what it could do to the environment and the animals that react differently to different seasons,” Mark says and Barry realizes that he never thought about what Mark changing the weather would do to the Earth.

“If it’s okay with you I’d rather not watch a horror movie,” Mark says and Barry wonders if that’s a blush on his face of if he’s cold.

“That’s fine. I was hoping maybe we could watch that new musical that came out last week?” Barry asks and Mark nods.

“I love musicals,” Mark says and Barry smiles and when they walk into the lobby the music cuts out and changes. Barry things that that is too strange to be a coincidence and listens to the words.

‘It's like thunder, like lightning, the way you love me is frightening.’

“Wow, sorry I didn’t know Clyde would get Hart to hack a movie theater,” Mark says and this time Barry is sure he’s blushing.

“Hey, it’s fine I think it’s cute,” Barry says and they get their snack and enjoy the movie. Barry even tricks Mark into wrapping an arm around him.

All in all the two of them enjoy their date very much. They also enjoy the next one, and the next one, and the one after that, and the the one after that one.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi @hotforcaptaincold on tumblr :)


End file.
